Un nuevo integrante en la familia
by eedt
Summary: Un pequeño regalo cambiara la vida de nuestros animatronicos y mas de un zorro lose mal summary pero por favor denle una opurtunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE EN LA FAMILIA**

**los animatronics (excepto mi O****c) son de Sccot **

**esto es solo el prologo por si les gusta comenten**

**Capítulo 1:** Un zorro deprimido

Era un día normal en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza como siempre todos jugando y divirtiéndose con los animatronicos especialmente los niños todos estaban felices e septo un zorro que estaba un poco deprimido por que se sentía solo y pollita se dio cuenta de esto

**Chica:** Que te pasa Foxy porque estas triste – dijo un poco preocupada

**Foxy:** A Chica eres tú – dijo un poco sorprendido el zorro

**Foxy:** no tengo nada no te preocupes – dijo un poco nervioso Foxy

**Chica:** dime te he notado muy distraído estos días – trato de insistir la polluela

Y era cierto en esos días el zorro ha estado muy distraído últimamente y sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta por ejemplo cundo iban a atacar al guardia (o como ellos le decían tratar de conseguir un nuevo compañero) se distraía Foxy y no salía de la cueva del pirata porque estaba inmerso en sus pasamientos hasta que uno de sus compañeros lo sacaban de su mente

**Foxy:** La verdad he estado muy distraído porque... – no pudo terminar porque un oso llamado Freddy llamaba a Chica

**Freddy:** CHICA EN DONDE ESTAS – gritaba el oso castaño desesperado

**Chica:** YA VOY lo siento Foxy después me dices – decía saliendo de la cueva del pirata

**Foxy:** No te preocupes no pasa nada – decía con una sonrisa falsa

Así transcurrió el resto del día hasta que llego la noche que era cuando iban a matar al guardia y meterlo en traje

**Dejen sus review para saber si les gusto a y lo siento si tiene faltas ortográficas es mi primer fic **

**bueno asta a qui me despido después nos leemos adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**: Una sorpresa inesperada

**HOLA A TODOS bueno gracias por seguir la serie pero por favor se los suplico (me arrodillo en el suelo) comenten mas solo vi un reviews y gracias a** Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 **por el review te guro que no te desepcionare, ****bueno dejando eso de lado espero que les guste este capitulo me costo mucho ya que tuve que aserlo de nuevo porque no lo guarde jeje bueno con esto les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche como siempre Mike estaba cuidando su vida pero fuera de la pizzería llego alguien y dejo una canasta fuera con un bulto en ella, Mike se dio cuenta y salió corriendo de la oficina para ver que era se sorprendió

"**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUEVA DEL PIRATA**"

Llego Chica corriendo

**Chica:** ahora sí que me querías decir Foxy – decía un poco curiosa

**Foxy:** no era nada no te preocupes – decía el zorro un poco deprimido

**Chica:** no ahora me dices porque ya me dejaste con la duda – decía un poco molesta

**Foxy:** ok pero no te enojes – decía un poco asustado por la reacción de Chica – he estado un poco distraído porque me siento muy solitario – decía deprimido el zorro

**Chica:** no te preocupes nos tienes a nosotros – decía para alegrar a Foxy

**Foxy:** lose solo los puedo ver en la noche y en el día ustedes tienen a los niños y yo estoy completamente solo – decía con la cabeza agachada

**Chica:** lo siento Foxy no sabía que te sentías ha si – decía dándole un abrazo (no mal piensen que Foxy toma a Chica como su hermana menor y Chica como su Hermano mayor)

Cuando se separaron del abrazo empezaron a escuchar escandalo un la sala de fiestas

**Foxy:** que estará pasando – se preguntaba el zorro sacando la cabeza de la cueva del pirata

**Chica:** no lo sé pero hay que ver – decía caminando a la sala de fiestas

Cuando llegaron vieron a todos viendo a Mike con una mirada de sorpresa

**Foxy:** que está pasando aquí – dijo en tono serio

Nadie contesto Bonnie solo señalo a Mike

**Mike:** hoy no quiero ninguna de sus tonterías – decía en tono serio y frio

Foxy solo se acercó y vio un pequeño bebe era niño pero un poco diferente porque tenía unas orejas de zorro y una cola de zorro iguales alas de Foxy también tenía sus ojos color ámbar y su cabello era de color rojo

**Mike:** me lo llevare a mi casa y lo cuidare – decía en tono serio y sorprendido

**Freddy:** porque tu – decía en tono un poco molesto

**Mike:** porque ninguno de ustedes a cuidado a bebe ni siquiera saben las necesidades de un humano – decía con un poco de sarcasmo

**Bonnie:** si sabemos cuidar bebes una vez se quedó un bebe en la pizzería y tuvimos que cuidarlo – decía un poco serio el conejo

Chica eso es cierto nos divertimos que ese pequeñuelo – decía recordando al bebe

**Bonnie:** y en segunda tenemos una idea más o menos de las necesidades de un humano recuerda que nosotros antes éramos también niños – decía un poco triste por el recuerdo

**Chica:** ya se quien lo puede cuidar porque no lo cuida Foxy ya que s parece más a el – decía con una sonrisa

Foxy no contesto porque aún seguía en shock y aún más con la propuesta de Chica

**Chica:** Y además no habías dicho que te sentías solo en tu cueva – decía con un poco de ironía

**Freddy:** es cierto porque no Foxy lo cuida – decía con una sonrisa

**Mike:** no se los dejare a unos locos asesinos – decía molesto

**Bonnie:** eso me dolería si no fuera cierto – decía con una mirada sádica

**Mike:** Ve no se los dejare a unos locos maniáticos – decía aun molesto

**Bonnie:** solo era una broma – decía con sarcasmo

Mientras todos estaban discutiendo Mike dejo al bebe en una de las mesas para seguir peleando pero no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando él bebe Foxy se acercó al bebe y lo alzo para arrullarlo él bebe con solo sentir al zorro se quedó dormido

**Chica:** YA BASTA DE PELAR – dijo mientras separaba a Freddy y Mike – miren – señalo al zorro que estaba arrullando al bebe

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el acto del zorro

**Foxy:** yo lo cuidare como si fura mi hijo – decía con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo **

**bueno con esto me despido adio nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** un pequeño huésped

**HOLA A TODOS bueno he visto que les está gustando y eso me agrada y agradezco a: **edpol **que bueno que te gusto y a **rdcami97 **ya después daré a conocer de dónde salió el hijo de Foxy bueno gracias a los dos por sus review y bueno con esto comenzamos el capitulo**

**Como siempre los animatronicos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi oc)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todos estaban impresionados por la respuesta de Foxy

**Mike:** está bien lo cuidaras tu pero siempre vendré para ver como esta – decía serio

**Foxy:** gracias Mike te juro que lo cuidare no te defraudare – decía con una sonrisa

**Mike: **bueno ahora a pensar una respuesta para el jefe de como apareció este niño – decían mientras pensaba en una respuesta

**Chica:** como se llamara – decía con intriga

**Foxy:** se llamara Fox (si ya sé que original nombre) – decía con una sonrisa

**Chica:** es un bonito nombre – decía con una sonrisa

Así paso el rato y Mike le enseño todo a Foxy como cuidar a un bebe hasta que dieron las 6:00

**Sr. Fazbear:** que está pasando aquí porque hay un bebe que se parece a Foxy – decía MUY sorprendido

**Mike:** yo se lo puedo explicar señor – decía mientras le explicaba cómo había sucedido

Después de una larga explicación el señor Fazbear se negó a tener al bebe dijo que no iba a tener niño que fastidiaría a los animatronics después de muchas suplicas el señor Fazbear acepto pero con una condición que cundo cumpliera 10 años actuaría como otro animatronico y que Mike lo cuidaría en la tarde todos aceptaron, y así pasaron los año el pequeño Fox fue creciendo era valiente, un poco tímido y era muy tierno al principio no quería llevar a Fox a la escuela pero Mike les insistió hasta que aceptaron llevarlo pero eso si tenía que ocultar sus orejas y su cola para que fuera

**Fox:** gracias tío Mike por convencer a mi papa de que me llevara a la escuela – decía con alegría mientras llegaba a la escuela

**Mike:** no te preocupes Fox – decía con felicidad

**Foxy:** cuídalo muy bien Mike si le pasa algo te voy a meter en un traje de animatronico – eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro para Mike

**Mike:** no te preocupes no le pasara nada – dijo con nerviosismo

**Foxy:** eso espero – decía con seriedad mientras se despedía de Fox – cuídate hijo si te pasa algo me lo dices

**Fox:** no te preocupes papa no me pasara nada – decía

Fox tomaba sus cosas mientras se despedía de Chica, Bonnie, Freddy

**Golden Freddy:** que de mí no te vas a despedir – decía con una sonrisa

**Marionette:** y de mí tampoco – decía mientras se acercaba a Fox

**Fox:** adiós abuelo Marionette, adiós primo Golden Freddy

**Los dos:** adiós Fox – decían con una sonrisa

Así pasaron los años y como dijo el señor Fazbear cuando cumplió los 10 actuó con su padre Foxy porque el pequeño le imploro que reparara a Foxy para que diera shows y el señor Fazbear no pudo negarse a las suplicas da Fox y así empezaron los shows de Fox él se presentaba como el pequeño hijo del gran pirata Foxy haciendo un pequeña historia de piratas a todos les encantaba el nuevo animatronico(el señor Fazbear les dijo que era un animatronico de última generación) y más los padres de los niños les impresionaba como un animatronico podía mostrar muy bien sus sentimientos, a todos los niños les encantaba el nuevo animatronico y más a una pequeña niña que muy pronto se volvería muy buena amiga de Fox

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado quisiera preguntarles algo les gusto el nombre de Fox porque a mi hermana no ustedes que opinan les gusta **

**Otra cosa si un día no subo un capitulo será por falta de tiempo porque tengo escuela entonces tengo que hacer tareas comenten para que siga subiendo capítulos y gracias por todo el apoyo si quieren pregúntenme cosas por ejemplo parejas del fic yo que se**

**Como toma Fox a los animatronicos**

**Foxy: padre**

**Mike: tío**

**Freddy: tío**

**Bonnie: tío**

**Chica: tía**

**Golden Freddy: primo**

**Marionette: abuelo (lose no es el padre de Foxy pero Fox lo toma como su abuelo porque les dio la vida)**

**BB o Ballon Boy: hermano**

**T. Bonnie: tío**

**T. Freddy: tío**

**T. Chica: tía**

**T. Foxy o Mangle: mama**

**Bueno con esto me despido adiós nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** La amiga de Fox

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOS me alegro que les este gustado la serie, pero por favor comenten mas no importa se es constructiva o solo para insultar, a y gracias a Crazyar por tu comentario también a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 ya después diré que pasara con Mangle y Foxy**

**Bueno no los fastidio más y vamos con él con el capítulo de hoy**

**Como siempre los animatronicos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi Oc)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día normal en la pizzería Fox ya se había regresado de la escuela

**Fox:** hola a todos (es como mi saludo copión (ok no)) – saluda el pequeño zorro

**Todos los animatronics:** Hola – decían con una sonrisa

**Foxy:** como te fue hijo – decía mientras le deba un abrazo

**Fox:** me fue bien saque 10 en historia (en la que yo nuca saco 10 :C) – decía mientras sacaba su libreta de historia

**Foxy:** muy bien hijo – decían con alegría – termina rápido la tarea y arreglarte por que pronto nos toca hacer nuestro show

**Fox:** ok papa – decía mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Así transcurrió el día todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego una pequeña niña llamada Lucy que le gustaba mucho cierto chico

**Lucy:** mama voy con Foxy y Fox – decía mientras se iba a la cueva de los piratas (así lo llamaron por Fox)

**Mama de Lucy:** ok hija te llamo para que vengas a comer

"MIENTRAS EN LA CUEVA DE LOS PIRATAS"

**Foxy:** hola a todos niños como han estado - decía con una sonrisa

**Niños:** BIEEEN – decían con alegría

**Foxy:** muy bien quieren escuchar un cuento – decía

**Niño:** SIIIII – decían

**Foxy:** muy bien pero antes tengo que llamar a una personita quien será – decía con sarcasmo

**Niños:** A FOX – decían con alegría

**Foxy:** muy bien me ayudan a llamarlo – decía mientras los niños le contestaban – SIII - decían los niños – muy bien a la cuenta de 3 1, 2 y 3 – todos dijeron el nombre del pequeño zorro – FOOOOOOOX

**Fox:** hola a todos niños y niñas me llamaban – decía con una sonrisa

**Niños:** SIIIIIII – decían con MAS alegría

**Fox:** bueno que tal si hacemos una historia de un pirata – decía mientras le preguntaba a su padre

**Foxy:** me parece bien mi pequeño – decía mientras trataba de acordarse de una historia

**Fox:** ya sé porque no la del rescate pero necesitáremos a una damisela – decía mientras buscaba a una "damisela"

**Fox:** yace tu pequeña, cómo te llamas – decía mientras se dirija hacia Lucy para llevarla al escenario

**Lucy:** mi n…nombre es L…Lucy – decía con un tartamudeo y con un sonrojo por tomar la mano de Fox

**Fox:** mucho gusto Lucy me ayudarías con esta historia – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** cla…claro – decía una sonrisa

Mientras hacían la historia todos disfrutaban de la obra y más Lucy pero ocurrió algo que no estaba planeado

**Foxy:** no he sido derrotado por un pequeño zorro – decía "derrotado"

**Fox:** nuca volverás a lastimar a nadie más – decía vencedor

**Lucy:** gracias Fox por rescatarme – decía con alegría mientras le daba un beso en una de sus mejillas

**Todos:** owwwwwwwww – decían con ternura por el acto de Lucy

**Fox:** d…de nada sirena – decía con sonrojo mientras Lucy también se sonrojaba por lo que dijo Fox

Ya se había terminado la obra y todos se habían ido hasta Lucy pero el padre de Fox se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Fox y Lucy

**Foxy:** te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba esa niña – decía con una mirada de picardía

**Fox:** de que hablas y porque me miras así – decía con un sonrojo (no se los he dicho pero ya tiene 13)

**Foxy:** por nada – decía con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Buena espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy comenten si les gusto y bueno me despido porque mis papas me estan apurando para que nos vayamos a la casa de mis abuelos adios**

**nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** Algo obscuro se acerca

**HOLAAAAAAA A TODOS lo siento por el retraso (pero mental XD) es que estuve con unos mis abuelos hasta aurita regresamos y no avía escribido el capítulo de hoy a y gracias a ajam po tu comentario **

**No los molesto más empecemos con el capítulo de hoy**

**Como siempre los animatronicos no son míos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi Oc)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como siempre Fox ya se estaba yendo a la escuela(a si le cambiaron el nombre de Fox para que no supieran que trabajan en la pizzería su nombre es Michel y es muy diferente en la escuela es tímido serio y un poco miedoso) ya han pasado 2 años desde el beso de Lucy y Fox

**"EN LA ESCUELA DE FOX"**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, "Michel" (lo pongo entre comillas para que sepan que es Fox) estaba dibujando a un zorro pero no se dio cuenta que una persona lo estaba viendo

**Lucy:** dibujas muy bien – decía mientras veía el dibujo

**"Michel"**: N…no es nada – decía con timidez

**Lucy:** claro que sí, dibujas muy bien – decía con una sonrisa

**Michel:** claro que no – decía con nervios

**Lucy:** me llamo Lucy y tú eres – decía con felicidad

**Michel:** (así que ella es la que me dio el beso en la mejilla) me l…llamo m…Michel – decía con tartamudeo

**Lucy:** mucho gusto, te gustan los zorros – decía con curiosidad

**Michel:** s…si – decía aun con tartamudeo

**Lucy:** a mí también, tú has ido a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza – decía recordando a Fox

**Michel:** si me gusta mucho la cueva de los piratas – decía con más confianza

**Lucy:** a mí también y me gusta más Fox – decía con un pequeño sonrojo

**Michel:** enserio – decía con un sonrojo y sorprendido

**Lucy:** si pero no se lo digas a nadie me tomarían como una niña pequeña – decía con una sonrisa

**Michel:** no te preocupes – decía con una sonrisa

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego el receso

**Lucy:** me puedo sentar contigo – decía mientras se sentaba alado de Michel

**Michel:** s…si claro – decía con nerviosismo

**Lucy:** oye te puedo hacer una pregunta – decía con nerviosismo

**Michel:** claro – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** porque siempre traes una gorra – decía mientras apuntaba a la gorra

**Michel:** a es que sufrí un accidente y no mu gusta que vean la cicatriz – decía con nerviosismo

**Lucy:** a lo siento no lo sabía – decía con tristeza

**Michel:** no te preocupes – decía tratando de animar a Lucy

Así transcurrieron los días y Lucy y "Michel" se iban conociendo poco a poco y eso le servía a Michel para conocer los gustos de su sirena y siempre de terminar las clases Lucy se hiba a la pizzería a saludar a Fox pero no todo era felicidad

**Desconocido:** ya todo está planeado para la ceremonia – decía con seriedad

**Desconocido:** muy bien shadow Freddy, pronto cundo cumpla 20 años ya estará listo para asesinar a esos estúpidos animatronicos – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Shadow Freddy:** no te preocupes todo estará preparado para cundo eso suceda – decía mientras desaparecía

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y quien será ese desconocido y que tiene planeado comenten que sucederá**

**Bueno con esto me despido adiós nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** Amor en Freddy Fazbear Pizza

**HOLAAAAAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien gracias a edpol te aseguro que se pondrá más interesante no los molesto más empecemos el capitulo**

**Como siempre los animatronicos son de Scott Cawthon**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había pasado un año desde lo de Michel

Hera un día normal en la pizzería los animatronicos estaban dando su show todo era tranquilo pero cierto zorrito

**Foxy:** que haces hijo – decía con curiosidad

**Fox:** n…nada – decía con nerviosismo y ocultando algo detrás de su espalda

**Foxy:** que estas ocultando – decía con seriedad

**Fox:** e…enserio no e…es nada – decía con más nerviosismo

**Foxy:** dámelo lo que tienes detrás de tu espalda – decía con seriedad

**Fox:** ok – decía con tristeza y un sonrojo

Fox le entrego a Foxy lo que había escrito, era una canción para Lucy Foxy se sorprendió al ver la letra, no sabía que Fox supiera cantar y meno escribir una canción Foxy le decidió hacer un trato a Fox

**Foxy:** te hago un trato – decía mientras Fox se sorprendió por lo que había dicho su padre

**Foxy:** te ayudo con tu canción – decía con una sonrisa

**Fox:** pero que quieres a cambio – decía con seriedad

**Foxy:** quiero que también la escuche Mangle – decía con un sonrojo

**Fox:** aaaa así que eso es lo que quieres – decía con una sonrisa picarona

**Foxy:** NO le digas a Mangle si no yo le dijo a Lucy lo que tu sientes por ella – decía triunfador mientras Fox se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su padre

**Fox:** ok pero tendrás que practicar a cantar – decía con seriedad mientras salía de la cueva de los piratas

**Foxy:** Ok practicare – decía con una sonrisa

**Fox:** espero que sí porque la cantaremos hoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños – decía con seriedad

Así transcurrió la mañana cuando llego Fox de la escuela se cambió lo más rápido que pudo se alistaron para la fiesta pues en unos momentos llegaría Lucy porque "Michel" le dijo que fuera a la pizzería que alguien le tenía una sorpresa por su cumpleaños (Lucy cumple el 19-08-1997) todo ya estaba preparado y Chica había avisado que se asomara desde el back stage a Mangle

Fox: hola a todos, esta canción es para una persona importante que está hoy en la pizzería – decía con una sonrisa

Lucy estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo Fox "no podría ser ella" pensó Lucy

Fox: espero que les guste – decía mientras llegaba Foxy

(Pongan en esta parte la canción "te amo y más" del Diego Luna es la única que se me ocurrió XD)

_Te amo y más  
de lo que puedes imaginar_

_Te amo además  
como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_

_En esta canción  
va mi corazón_

_Amor más que amor es el nuestro  
y te lo vengo a dar_

_Te miro y más  
y más y más te quiero mirar_

_Te amo y sabrás  
puro sentimiento y no hay nada más_

_Mi sueño llegar  
a tu alma tocar_

_Amor más que amor es el nuestro  
y te lo vengo a dar_

_Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
y entonces poderte abrazar_

_Si no estás aquí algo falta  
yo por ti peleare hasta el final_

_Mi sueño llegar  
a tu alma tocar_

_Amor más que amor es el nuestro  
y te lo vengo a dar_

_Te amo y más_

_Te amo y sabrás  
que nadie como yo te amara_

_En esta canción  
yo veo quien soy_

_Amor más que amor  
es el mío y lo siento_

_Amor más que amor  
es el tuyo y presiento_

_Amor más que amor es el nuestro  
si tú me lo das._

Lucy estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando no se lo podía creer como un animatronico podía mostrar sus sentimientos y si era a ella la canción no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a la oficina del señor Fazbear para pedir el empleo del guardia de seguridad y hablar con Fox

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy fue muy romanticón jaja bueno veremos en el siguiente capítulo si le dan el empleo a Lucy comenten si eles está gustando la historia**

**Bueno con esto me despido nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** La obscuridad lo consume

**HOLAAAAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en estos días, bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales y vamos con los ****review ****joya blanca**** gracias por tu comentario y ya después diré de donde salió Fox bueno no los fastidio más y vamos con el capítulo de hoy**

**Como siempre los animatronicos no son míos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi Oc)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían terminado la canción pero se dio cuenta que su sirena se había ido a la oficina del señor Fazbear pero no pudo seguirla porque todos los niños querían jugar con el

**"MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL SR. FAZBEAR"**

Lucy había tocado en la puerta solo escucho un "pase" se puso muy nerviosa nunca había tenido un trabajo

**Sr. Fazbear:** que quiere señorita – decía mientras acomodaba unos papeles

**Lucy:** q…quisiera pedir el t…trabajo de guardia de s…seguridad – decía con nervios

El señor Fazbear se sorprendió por lo que le dijo pensó que era una broma

**Sr. Fazbear:** solo contéstame tres cosas – decía mientras Lucy asentía diciendo si – 1 cuántos años tienes – Lucy contesto con nervios – 16 señor – decía mientras el señor Fazbear le hacia otra pregunta

**Sr. Fazbear:** 2 por que quieres trabajar aquí – decía en tono serio a lo que Lucy respondió – porque siempre me gusta venir y además porque quiero conseguir un poco de dinero – decía con una sonrisa

**Sr. Fazbear: **3 cuál es tu nombre – Lucy rápido contesto – Lucy Alvares – deci con felicidad

**Sr. Fazbear:** mañana empiezas a las 12:00 pero quiero que comiences temprano así que ven a las 11:30 en tendido – decía mientras le daba su uniforme

**Lucy:** o…ok – decía mientras se iba a su casa

**"AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA DE FOX"**

**Lucy: **MICHEL – gritaba mientras iba corriendo a "Michel"

**Michel:** que pasa Lucy – decía con tono de preocupado

**Lucy:** primero gracias Michel por la sorpresa de la pizzería y segundo trabajare en la pizzería – decía lo último con felicidad

**Michel:** primero de nada y segundo… ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA SABES LO QUE hacemos DIJO LO QUE HASEN ESAS COSAS – dijo con nerviosismo tratando de corregir, pero algo cambio en sus ojos que espanto a Lucy

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy que bueno que les esté gustando la historia y lo siento por la tardanza es que me quede dormido y no escribí el capítulo de hoy **

**Bueno con esto me despido adiós nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Algo pasa con Fox

**HOLAAAAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien bueno gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado gracias por tooooodo si no fuera por ustedes no hubiese seguido escribiendo, (casi llorando) bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales vamos con el capítulo de hoy, a pero antes gracias a Hizazu por tu cometario y no te preocupes que pienso hacer ya los capítulos más largos, por ultimo Fox también casa al guardia de seguridad como otro animatronic pero no lo mata solo lo asusta es como tradición padre hijo.**

**Como siempre los animatronicos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi Oc)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucy es estaba asustada por lo que le pasaba a Michel nunca había visto así a Michel se preguntaran porque es por una sencilla razón es que Michel la habían cambiado los ojos de color ahora eran negros pero con un punto blanco

**Lucy:** e…estas bien – dijo al ver a Michel con sus ojos negros

**Michel:** NO me cambies el tema dime porque vas a trabajar en ese lugar – decía con más enojo y aun con sus ojos negros

**Lucy: **m…me estas asustando Michel – decía mientras se alegaba de Michel

**Michel:** porque me miras así – decía ya un poco más tranquilo

**Lucy:** mira tus ojos – decía mientras le daba un espejo

Michel no lo entendió pero cuando se miró al espejo quedo en shock pero rápido reacciono y salió corriendo al baño no se lo podía creer

**Michel:** no es cierto esto solo les pasa a mi familia cuando van por el guardia que me está pasando – decía con miedo

Ya habían acabado las clases Michel fue rápido a la pizzería se cambió y fue rápido con Marionette

**Fox:** abuelo – decía mientras entraba en donde estaba Marionette

**Marionette:** que pasa Fox – decía con preocupación por ver tan nervioso al pequeño zorro

**Fox:** recuerdas que cuando van por el guardia de seguridad sus ojos se vuelven negros – decía con tristeza

**Marionette:** sí que pasa con eso

**Fox:** es que hoy en la escuela estaba hablando con Lucy y ella me dijo que iba a trabajar aquí pero cundo me lo dijo mis ojos empezaron a volverse negros como si quisiera matarla – decía con una gran tristeza

**Marionette: **no puede ser no es cierto te está afectando más de lo que pensaba – decía sorprendido

**Fox:** que que significa que mis ojos se vuelvan negros – decía con preocupación

**Marionette:** no se lo has dicho a nadie ni siquiera a Foxy – decía con nerviosismo mientras cerraba la puerta del Back stage

**Fox:** n…no se lo he dicho a nadie – decía preocupado

**Marionette:** ok y no se lo vayas a decir a nadie – decía con seriedad

**Fox:** pero que me está pasando – decía con enojo

**Marionette:** tranquilo no te tienes que enojar sino él te controlara poco a poco – decía tratando de calmar a el pequeño zorro

**Fox:** como no quieres que me enoje si no me dices porque me está pasando esto

**Marionette:** ok te contare que te está pasando, recuerdas el asesino nos mató – decía mientras se acomodaba para una larga historia

**Fox:** si me acuerdo – decía con tristeza

**"FLASHBACK" (mi primer flashback XD)**

Hera un día normal ya había ocurrido el asesinato los animatronicos estaba enojados porque no lo habían encontrado al asesino pero un día ocurrió algo que no se esperaban había un nuevo guardia que se parecía mucho al asesino

**Freddy**: ya vieron al nuevo guardia se parece mucho al que nos asesinó – decía mientras señalaba a la oficina

**Bonnie:** de seguro es el vamos a matarlo – decía con furia

**Chica:** qué tal si no es el – decía con nerviosismo

**Freddy:** pero que si es el – decía tratando de convencer a Chica

**Chica:** ok pero yo iré primero a ver si es el – decía mientras se dirigía a la oficina

Cundo llego Chica a la oficina se sorprendió, si era el, en su gafete decía Vincent

**Chica:** no puede ser – decía en susurro mientras se dirigía con los otros

Cuando llego les dijo lo que había visto nadie se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la oficina a matarlo claro que también iría Foxy

**Freddy:** cuanto tiempo sin verte nos recuerdas – decía mientras ponía la canción cundo se te acaba la energía

**Vincent:** quien esta hay muéstrate – decía con miedo

**Bonnie:** así que no nos recuerdas, no recuerdas a los pequeños niños que asesinaste – decía con enojo

**Vincent:** a así que son ustedes pequeños mocosos como sobrevivieron eso no importa nunca me atraparan NO PUEDEN – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Freddy:** serás hijo de – fue interrumpido por Foxy que rápido se lanzó contra Vincent

**Foxy:** MUEREEEE – decía con furia mientras trataba de clavarle su garfio

Vincent no podía con todos los ataque hasta que uno le dio en el hombro Foxy rápido reacciono y se lanzó contra el

**Foxy:** NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA – decía apunto de morderlo pero Vincent dijo algo que lo dejo en shock

**Vincent:** si me matas serás igual que yo – decía aun con una sonrisa sádica

**Foxy:** eso es mentira are justicia por nuestras muertes – decía aun con enojo

**Vincent:** entonces mátame si es cierto lo que dices – decía aun con una sonrisa

**Foxy:** no YA CALLATE – decía mordiendo la cabeza de Vincent solo se escuchó un grito

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hiso Foxy, ya todos estaban felices pero no todo fue felicidad pues el cuerpo de Vincent emano un aura obscura que se dividió en 13 partes 4 de ellas se lanzaron contra los animatronics y 6 más se lanzaron contra los Toy y otras 2 contra Marionette y Golden Freddy, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando de un momento a otro querían matar a personas como si fuera una necesidad

**"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**

**Marionette:** Y así comenzó todo es por eso que empezaron a cazar a los guardias – decía con tristeza

**Fox:** pero solo son 12 animatronicos y la otra parte – decía con nerviosismo

**Marionette:** está en ti, nunca pensamos que te afectaría ti también pero por lo visto si te afecto – decía con tristeza

**Fox:** pero como

**Marionette:** no lo sabemos pero cuando llegaste tú ya no quisimos matar al guardia y eso fue suerte para Mike – decía con sarcasmo

En eso suena la alarma de que ya son las 11:00

**Fox:** ya me voy debo decirle al tío Mike de que tendrá una aprendiz – decía con seriedad

**Marionette:** ok pero no le digas a nadie de tu condición – decía con un tono nervioso

**Fox:** no te preocupes no lo diré pero me costara proteger a Lucy de lo que pasa aquí – decía con tristeza

**Marionette:** porque no le cuentas la verdad – decía con una sonrisa

**Fox:** ok pero se lo diré con "Michel" – decía con un nerviosismo

**Marionette:** pero díselo pronto mientras más rápida mejor – decía con felicidad

**Fox:** pero no sé si me quiera si le dijo la verdad – decía con un sonrojo

**Marionette:** díselo si te quiere lo seguirá haciendo aunque le digas la verdad

**Fox:** t…tienes razón gracias abuelo – decía mientras le daba un abrazo a la marioneta

**Marionette:** pues para que están los abuelos para aconsejar a sus nietos – decía mientras lo dejaba de abrazar

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ahora ya es más largo espero que les haya gustado dejen review de lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, otra cosa de donde creen que soy **

**Bueno con esto me despido adiós nos leemos pronto **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** Lucy y Fox

**HOLAAAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien tengo una buena y una mala la buena es que mañana subiré dos capítulos debes de uno y la mala es que el domingo talvez no pueda subir capitulo porque me voy de viaje pero tranquilos que el lunes si tendrán su capítulo bueno no los fastidio más vamos con el capítulo de hoy **

**Como siempre los animatronics no son míos son de Scott Cawthon (excepto mi Oc)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fox salió del back stage para ir a la oficina del guardia para avisarle a Mike sobre Lucy

**Fox:** tío puedo pasar – decía mientras entraba

**Mike:** claro Fox que necesitas – decía con una sonrisa

**Fox:** tengo que hablarte de una cosa, primero recuerdas a la chica que viene siempre a ver nuestro show – decía con un poco de sonrojo

**Mike:** claro cómo olvidarla se llamaba Lucy no además no es la chica que te gusta – decía con una mirada picara

**Fox:** n…no claro que no b…bueno talvez un poco – decía con un gran sonrojo

**Mike:** entonces que pasa con ella – decía con un poco más de seriedad

**Fox:** ella va a ser tu aprendiz desde mañana – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Mike:** bien espera QUE – decía mientras se levantaba de su silla – está loca o que sabe lo que hacen aquí – decía con preocupación

**Fox:** por favor solo ayúdala a pasar la noche puedes tío – decía con una carita de perro (que ni Chuck Norris se aguantaría)

**Mike:** ok pero a cambio le dirás que la amas – decía con una sonrisa picarona

**Fox:** o…ok - decía con un gran sonrojo

Así transcurrió el día hasta que llego la noche Lucy ya estaba lista para su nuevo trabajo estaba muy nerviosa

**Lucy:** ok tranquila solo entra ve a la oficina deja tus cosas y vas a hablar con Fox – decía para sí misma con un pequeño sonrojo al recordar al pequeño zorro

Lucy entro a la pizzería se sorprendió por que daba un poco de miedo pero no le importo cuando se dirigía a la oficina pero algo la detuvo

**Lucy:** quien esta hay – decía con miedo

**Mike:** Tranquila soy yo el guardia de seguridad – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** que bueno que eres tú ya me había espantado – decía mientras suspiraba

**Mike:** a tú debes ser Lucy no mucho gusto soy Mike – decía mientras le daba su mano

**Lucy:** mucho gusto emmm podría preguntarte una cosa – decía mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa

**Mike:** si claro – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** es cierto lo que dicen de los animatronicos – decía con nerviosismo

Mike se sorprendió por la pregunta pero se calmó y le contesto

**Mike:** claro que no bueno talvez un poco – decía con nerviosismo

**Lucy:** como que un poco – decía con nerviosismo

**Mike:** ya lo veras – decía con una sonrisa sincera

Así paso el rato Mike le explico todo a Lucy sobre las cámaras y las puertas hasta que dieron las 12:00

**Mike:** ok tranquila todo estará bien no te preocupes – decía mientras trataba de calmar a Lucy

**Lucy:** ok – decía con más nerviosismo

Así paso el tiempo nadie se movía todo estaba tranquilo Lucy quería ir a ver a Fox para hablar sobre la canción

**Lucy:** voy al baño – decía mientras salía por la puerta izquierda

**Mike:** ten cuidado – decía con nerviosismo de que los animatronicos le hicieran algo

**Lucy:** tranquilo no me pasara nada – decía con una sonrisa

Lucy mintió para ir a ver a Fox, Mike se dio cuenta por las cámaras de repente Foxy llega por la puerta derecha

**Foxy:** Hola Mike oye donde esta Lucy – decía con preocupación

**Mike:** va a ver a Fox – decía sin separar la mirada de la tableta

**Foxy:** déjame ver – decía mientras se acercaba a Mike para ver

Foxy y Mike miraba como Lucy entraba en la "cueva de los piratas"

**"MIENTRAS EN LA CUEVA DE LOS PIRATAS"**

Fox estaba recostado en su cama mientras pensaba "que estará haciendo Lucy" pero de repente escucho pasos rápido fingió estar "apagado" (recuerden que se hace pasar por un animatronic)

**Lucy:** Fox – decía Lucy mientras se acercaba al pequeño zorro

Fox se estremeció al escuchar la vos de Lucy, Lucy pensaba que estaba "apagado"

**Lucy:** para quien era la canción – preguntaba al supuesto "animatronic" apagado

**Fox:** para ti – decía en susurro

Lucy se asustó "acaso le contesto" pensó ella

**Lucy:** ha…hablaste – decía con miedo

**Fox:** si Lucy – decía en susurro mientras se levantaba

**Lucy:** c…cómo es posible – decía mientras se alejaba de Fox

**Fox:** por favor no me temas no te are daño – decía mientras se acercaba a Lucy

**Lucy:** que eres – decía aun con más miedo

**Fox:** bueno es una historia muy larga – decía con una sonrisa

Lucy después de un rato se tranquilizo

**Lucy:** entonces que eres – decía con intriga mientras se sentaba alado de Fox

**Fox:** bueno soy humano entre comillas porque como te darás cuenta tengo orejas y cola de zorro – decía mientras se sonrojaba por tan cerca que estaba de Lucy

**Lucy:** eso explica porque te parece tanto a un humano – decía con un poco de sarcasmo

**Fox:** exacto mi familia me encontró y me adoptaron mi papa ósea Foxy me tomo como su hijo – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** por eso cuando te presentas dices que eres el gran hijo del capitán Foxy – decía recordando la presentación de Fox

**Fox:** exacto – decía con felicidad – oye te puedo hacer una pregunta – decía con timidez

**Lucy:** claro – decía con una sonrisa

**Fox:** porque decidiste trabajar aquí – decía con curiosidad

**Lucy:** porque quería preguntarte una cosa – decía mientras se acercaba al zorro

**Fox:** c…cual – decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por tan cerca que estaban

**Lucy:** porque… - no pudo terminar ya que dieron las 6:00 (YAAAAAAAAI)

**Lucy:** y…ya me voy – decía mientras se levantaba

**Fox:** s…si c…claro bueno nos vemos mañana – decía con un poco de vergüenza

**Lucy:** adiós – decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo sonrojada de la cueva de los piratas

**Fox:** a…d…i…o…s – decía con un GRAN sonrojo

Foxy llego corriendo para ver qué había pasado

**Foxy:** ¡¿qué paso?! – decía con intriga

Fox no contesto solo estaba parado con la boca abierta y de un momento a otro se desmalla

**Foxy:** wow cuidado marinero se ve que una sirena lo hipnotizo – decía mientras llevaba a Fox a su cama

**Fox:** y una sirena muy hermosa

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy otra vez estuvo muy romanticón comenten si les gustan estos capítulos y bueno con esto me despido como siempre comenten si les gusto**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** La confesión de toda la familia

**HOLAAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien hace mucho tiempo que no los saludaba pero estarán diciendo porque estas subiendo capitulo si aún estas castigado pues este capítulo lo estoy subiendo sin que se dé cuenta mi papa así que empecemos rápido con el capítulo antes de que se dé cuenta**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fox había despertado en su cama

**Fox:** que me paso – decía con un poco de dolor en su cabeza

**Foxy:** qué bueno que ya despertaste – decía con un poco de preocupación – te desmallaste cuando Lucy te beso – decía con una cara de picardía

**Fox:** entonces no fue un sueño – decía con leve sonrojo – oye espera ahora que recuerdo tu llegaste después como supiste que me beso – decía con enojo

**Foxy:** esto yo eeeee talvez solo talvez yo te estaba observando con Mike en las cámaras – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Fox:** OYE tienes que respetar mi privacidad que tal si yo te observara mientras te le declaras a Mangle – decía eso ultimo con una cara de picardía

**Foxy:** ok, oye tengo una idea que tal si, no sería una ridiculez – decía con un tono pensativo

**Fox:** que sería una ridiculez – decía con un tono de curioso

**Foxy:** estaba pensando en que nos les declaramos a nuestras sirenas con una canción – decía con un tono de pensativo

**Fox: **perfecto seria excelente – decía con un tono de alegría

**Foxy:** enserio pero que canción cantaríamos – decía un poco curioso

**Fox:** tú no te preocupes yo me encargo – decía mientras trataba de recordar una canción – pero yo creo que no solo nosotros deberíamos declararnos – decía con cara de picardía

**Foxy:** pero tenemos que decirles – decía mientras salía de la cueva de los piratas – yo les diré pero tu ve pensando en que canción – decía mientras iba por los demás

**"10 HORAS DESPUES"**

**Fox:** bueno ya están todos reunidos – decía mientras revisaba que todos estaban presentes

**Freddy:** si ya todos estamos presentes – decía con un tono de fastidio

**Bonnie:** calmante Freddy Fox solo estaba preguntando – decía regañando al castaño

**T. Freddy:** si cálmate herma note – decía con una sonrisa burlona (P.D: T. Freddy tomo a Freddy como su hermano mayor)

**Foxy:** ya dejen de pelear debemos ponernos de acuerdo para la canción – decía regañando a los dos osos

**Freddy:** hablando de eso que vamos cantar – decía con intriga

**Fox:** esto vamos a tocar – decía entregándole la de letra de una canción

**T. Freddy:** déjame ver – decía mientras le arrebataba la canción de las manos al hermano mayo

**Bonnie:** me parece bien pero quien va a cantar – decía mientras veía la letra

**Fox:** Freddy va a cantar con T. Freddy, yo voy a tocar la guitarra, Bonnie tú vas a tocar la batería y tu papa vas a tocar el piano – decía en tono serio

**Freddy:** bueno vamos tenemos que ensayar ya que tenemos que hacerlo el domingo recuerden que ese día tenemos descanso - decía mientras todos se iban a ensayar

**Bonnie:** Entonces solo tenemos una semana para ensayar – decía preocupado por tampoco tiempo que tenían para ensayar

Esos días ellos se estuvieron reuniendo en el back stage para ensayar

**Mangle:** oigan han visto a Foxy – decía dirigiéndose a T. chica y a Chica

**Chica:** no lo he visto por ninguna parte y tú no has visto a Freddy – decía con tono de preocupación

**Mangle:** no tampoco lo he visto – decía ya preocupándose por los chicos

**T. Chica:** yo tampoco lo he visto y tú no has visto a T. Freddy – decía preocupada

**Mangle:** tampoco a él lo he visto

**BonBon:** yo tampoco los he visto y ustedes no han visto a Bonnie – decía mientas se acercaba a las demás (en este fic BonBon es mujer)

**Mangle:** no

**T. Chica:** yo tampoco

**Chica:** yo menos

**Mangle:** donde estarán ¡YA SE! Creo saber a quién preguntarle donde están los chicos síganme – decía mientras se dirigía a la oficina

**Mangle:** oye Lucy sabes dónde están los chicos – decía mientras aparecía de repente y asustaba a Lucy

**Lucy:** AAAH no me asustes casi me da un infarto – decía mientras se acomodaba en la silla

**Mangle:** lo siento sabes dónde están los chicos – decía mientras bajaba del techo y aparecía las demás chicas

**Lucy:** no los he visto que ya quieren declarárseles – decía con una pequeña risa

**Todas:** NO – decía con un gran sonrojo

**Lucy:** jajaja ok pero no se enojen vamos a revisar las cámaras – decía aun riéndose

Revisaban las cámaras cuando de repente revisan la cámara del back stage y ven una nota pegada en la cámara que decia:

_Vayan al show stage tú también Lucy_

_P.D: ni se molesten por revisar la cámara del show stage ya está desactivada_

_Atentamente: F.B.F.F. TF_

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas pero también preocupadas por si les haya pasado algo a los chicos entonces todas decidieron ir al Show stage cuando llegaron todo estaba obscuro pero de repente las luz del escenario se encendió dejando ver a los chicos con instrumentos

Fox: Esta canción está dedicada a nuestras sirenas para que sepan lo que nosotros sentimos por ustedes espero que les guste – decía con un pequeño sonrojo que apenas se notaba (pongan la canción "vivo por ti" de Zarcot y Town vuelvo a decir es la única que se me ocurrió trate de hacer una canción pero no salió bien :C ) 

**T. Freddy:**

Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa por que rías de una vez  
sé que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves 

**Freddy:**

si el tiempo se para cuándo te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es que de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota más bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lágrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti  
por la vida que me entregas  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera  
por el pasado  
el encargado de que este destino nos uniera 

**T. Freddy:**

No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir  
con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es más que un sueño 

**Freddy:**

cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella  
la noche no es igual si no está su chica más bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y la que quedan  
seguiré contigo haciéndote lo más feliz que pueda  
te pido que nada importara lo que suceda  
por qué lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto 

**T. Freddy:**

No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir  
con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es más que un sueño  
tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa por que rías de una vez  
sé que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves  
tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa por que rías de una vez  
sé que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves

Todas las "sirenas" estaban sorprendidas eso era lo que sentían ellos mientras los chicos se acercaron a su quien amaban

Freddy - Chica

Bonnie – T. Bonnie

Foxy – Mangle

T. Freddy – T. Chica

Fox – Lucy

**Lucy:** eso es lo que sientes por mi – decía con un gran sonrojo

**Fox:** si te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás te dejare de amar Lucy quisieras…ser mi novia – decia con un GRAN sonrojo

**Lucy:** F…Fox yo si quiero ser tu novia – decía mientras lo besaba

**Fox:** me has hecho el pirata más feliz del mundo – decía con una sonrisa

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy al fin se le declaro Fox a Lucy estoy tan feliz **

**Fox: igual yo **

**Yo: y tú que haces aquí **

**Fox: pues como eres un forever alone decidí salir de tu cabeza con tu imaginación**

**Yo: oye no soy un forever alone tengo amigos**

**Fox: si pero como estas de vacaciones no vas a poder verlos y me diste pena y decidi salir **

**Yo: bueno con que no me metas en problemas todo normal bueno como ya se dieron cuenta Fox ahora me ayudara para hacer las despedidas**

**Fox: si y también para amenazarlo si me separa de Lucy**

**Yo: ok bueno adiós**

**Fox: nos leemos pronto**

**Yo: oye yo hiba a dec…sabes que no importa como dijo el adios**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** Mentiras de un pequeño zorro

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien y lo siento por el retraso **

**Fox: si retraso pero mental - dice en tono sarcasmo**

**Yo: Mejor tú te callas bueno como iba diciendo no pude actualizar gracias a que mi hermana descompuso la computadora - digo mientras veo a mi hermana con odio**

**Jos: LOOOOO SIENTOOOOO - dice con total arrepentimiento**

**Yo: gracias a **Hashashin **por tu Review también a **skynight1215 **que bueno que te gusto la canción y también a **shocolateazul** que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic**

**Yo: bueno no los distraigo más que de seguro ya quieren leer el capítulo así que**

**Fox: aquí les dejamos con el capítulo de hoy**

* * *

**"Al día siguiente de la declaración de Fox"**

Fox se estaba despertando algo cansado pero recordó cuando le dijo a Lucy de que la amaba entonces se puso muy feliz

**Foxy:** Hijo recuerda que tienes que ir a la escuela – decía mientras entraba en el cuarto de Fox

**Fox:** si ya voy – decía mientras se levantaba de su cama

Fox ya se dirigía a su escuela y estaba muy emocionado de ver a Lucy sin recordar que en la escuela era Michel

**Michel:** Hola Lucy como estas – decía mientras la abrazaba

**Lucy:** ho…hola por qué tan de buen humor Michel – decía sorprendida por el abrazo de Michel

**Michel:** he l…lo siento o…oye Lucy necesito hablar contigo después s…si puedes – decía mientras recordaba que Lucy no sabía su secreto

**Lucy:** he si claro por qué no bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós Michel – decía mientras se iba corriendo

**Michel:** adiós mi sirena – decía en susurro mientras veía alegarse a Lucy

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente mientras Michel iba pensando cómo decirle a Lucy de que él era Fox pero siempre terminaba decidiendo en no decirle a Lucy pero el sabia en que tenía que decirle la verdad hasta su abuelo Puppet se lo había dicho pero él pensaba que tal vez ella se enojaría con él por ocultarle algo tan importante como eso pero él sabía que si le decía eso Lucy iba a querer saber si tenía otro secreto por eso no le quería decir porque si sabía de su problema con Vincent (purple guy) pensó que ya no iba a querer estar con el entonces al final decidió no decirle por el momento

**"En la pizzería"**

**Freddy:** Hola Fox por qué tan apurado – decía mientras veía a Fox pasar corriendo

**Fox:** LUCY ESTA EN CAMINO – gritaba desde su habitación

**Bonnie:** jeje me da risa como trata de hacer todo lo posible para hacer a Lucy feliz – decía mientras seguía afinando su guitarra

**Lucy:** HOLAA A TODOOOS (otra que me copia mi saludo XD) – decía con los brazos arriba estilo anime

Todos (excepto Fox): HOLA!

**Lucy:** hola chicos donde esta Fox – decía mientras empezaba a buscar a Fox con la vista

**Fox:** aquí estoy mi sirena del mar – decía mientras abrazaba a Lucy por la espalda

**Lucy:** AAH no me espantes así –decía asustada

**Fox:** lo siento jeje como te fue en la escuela – decía mientras le daba un beso

**Lucy:** muy bien y tú que has estado haciendo – decía un poco sonrojada por el beso

**Fox:** nada he estado aquí aburrido – decía con una sonrisa

**Chica: **LUCY QUIERES HACER PIZZA – gritaba desde la cocina

**Lucy:** SIIII – decía con alegría

**T. Chica:** ENTANCES VEN – decía mientras hacía un gesto de que fuera

**Lucy: **OK ya vuelvo si mi pirata – decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina

**Fox:** claro mi sirena – decía mientras se despedia

**BB:** Fox el abuelo Puppet quiere hablar contigo – decía con una ternura

**Fox:** gracias primito – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de BB

Mientras Chica, T. Chica y Lucy hacían la pizza Fox decidió ir a hablar con Puppet

**Fox: **hola abuelo Puppet puedo pasar – decía mientras entraba en el prize corne

**Puppet: **claro pasa – decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo

**Fox:** de que querías hablar – decía mientras 3el también se sentaba en el suelo

**Puppet:** quería preguntarte dos cosas; una, como va eso de lo de Vincent

**Fox:** Bien por suerte ya no me ha dado otro ataque – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**Puppet:** que bueno y segundo ya le dijiste a Lucy de que real mente eres Michel – decía con uan sonrisa

**Fox:** no y no pienso decírselo – decía en tono serio

**Puppet: **porque no – decía en tono preocupado

**Fox:** es que, qué pasaría si le dijo y se enoja – decía en tono triste

**Puppet:** no se enojara si realmente te ama ella no se enojara contigo – decía en tono serio

**Fox:** pero qué tal si se entera lo de Vincent no quiero que lo sepa – decía alterado

**Puppet:** cálmate Fox no te alteres – decía tratando de tranquilizar a Fox

**Fox:** cómo quieres que no me altere tu no pasas por lo que yo – decía mientras sus ojos se volvía negros y se levantaba del suelo

**Puppet:** Fox por favor cálmate – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo

**Fox:** cómo quieres que me calme no quiero perderla NO QUIERO NO PUEDO – decía mientras su tono de vos cambiaba

**Puppet:** por favor Fox cálmate yo te puedo ayudar – decía mientras trataba de tomatr los hombros de Fox pero este se alego

**Fox:** no alégate de mí nadie puede NO PUEDES AYUDARME – decía con su tono de voz grabe

**Puppet:** cálmate respira por favor cálmate – decía más preocupado mientras trataba de abrazar a Fox

**Fox:** …je…je…jejejeje quien dijo que me quería calmar maldita marioneta – decía mientras un aura purpura frotaba de Fox

**Puppet:** n…no puede ser…Fox…por favor háblame – decía con miedo

**Vincent:** Fox no ahora Vincent que tal vieja marioneta estúpida – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Puppet:** n…no puede ser – decía con un gran miedo

**Vincent:** tranquilo no le voy a hacer nada a este mocoso… por ahora…solo vengo a acerté un aviso todos ustedes morirán muy pronto por ahora sufran por que NO PUEDES hacer nada me despido marioneta estúpida – decía mientras el aura purpura se desvanecía de Fox y sus ojos se hacían normales y caía desmallado

**Puppet:** FOX! – decía mientras se liberaba de su estado de shock

**Foxy:** ¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?! – decía mientras entraba de golpe en el prize corne

**Lucy:** ¿¡FOX!? – decía mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarlo

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy me quedo muy interesante XD**

**Vincent: si y más porque aparezco yo – decía con una sonrisa sádica**

**Yo: y tú que haces aquí y Fox donde esta – decía mientras volteaba a ver a todas partes**

**Vincent: esta hay encerrado como el buen perro que es – decía mientras señalaba donde estaba Fox**

**Yo: Vincent déjalo libre – decía molesto**

**Vincent: no para que lo quieres para eso estoy yo – decía con una sonrisa**

**Yo: está bien te hago un trato si lo dejas te doy…una…torta con jamón – decía con una sonrisa**

**Vincent: no**

**Yo: ok ok déjalo libre y te doy una…torta con jamón – decía aun con una sonrisa**

**Vincent: que no**

**Yo: ok esta es my ultima oferta de déjalo libre y te doy…UNA GRANADA ACTIVA HIJO DE PERRA – decía con la granada en la mano**

**Vincent: ok cálmate lo dejo libre pero deja eso **

**Yo: libéralo primero **

**Vincent: ok – decía mientras liberaba a Fox**

**Fox: gracias eedt ALEGA ESA GRANADA DE MI – decía mientras me abrazaba pero me soltó rápidamente al ver la granada**

**Yo: tranquilo no es de verdad – decia mientras lanzba la granda a otro lugar y explotaba**

**Yo: ven no era de verdad**

**Yo: quiero hacerles una pregunta quisieran que subiera otro fic estoy pensando en haserlo de sonic pero diganme si les gusta la idea y si si les gusta diganme una pareja ya sea yaoi,yuri o heterosexual solo si les gusta **

**Vincent: esta más loco que yo **

**Fox: en eso tienes razón bueno gracias por leer**

**Vincent: nos leemos pronto**

**Yo: adiós y dejen ****Reviews o si no les voy a regalar una granada**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:** La cosa empeora

**HOLAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo de ayer que bueno que les haya gustado a y le envió saludos a Citlalli es una amiga de la escuela**

**Vincent: enserio todo esto por un saludo a una amiga**

**Yo: sip porque si no lo hacía me iba a estar fastidiando – decía con los brazos cruzados**

**Fox: a mí me consta la he visto como lo fastidia **

**Vincent: aun así todo por un maldito saludo – decía con enojo**

**Yo: bueno vamos con los review **

**Hashashin**** – jeje gracias por tu review y gracias por el consejo de Vincent**

**Vincent: LO QUE TE DIJO ES UNA MENTIRA – decía con enojo**

**Yo: a entonces no te doy este pan tostado – decía mostrándole un pan tostado**

**Vincent: DAMELO DEAMELO – decía mientras trataba de alcanzar el pan tostado**

**Yo: ves si te gusta – decía mientras le daba el pan tostado**

**skynight1215**** – que bueno que con mi fic tu día sea mejor**

**BioHazard2015**** – tranquilo que por tu review no tendrás una granada activa**

**Yo: bueno esos fueron todos los review y lo siento por no subir capitulo ayer que es que tuve muchas tareas **

**Fox: y por qué estuvo jugando dying light todo el día **

**Yo: eso es mentira…solo jugué 1hora XD**

**Vincent: bueno vamos con – decía atragantado con su pan tostado**

**Fox: el capítulo de**

**Yo: HOY**

**Vincent: enserio somos unos retrasados**

* * *

Después que se desmallara Fox rápidamente Foxy lo levanto y lo llevo a su cuarto y lo recostó en su cama mientras todos esperaban fuera del cuarto para saber cómo estaba Fox mientras Foxy y Puppet estaba dentro del cuarto

**Foxy:** ¿qué le paso? – decía en tono serio mientras se sentaba a una orilla de la cama

**Puppet:** no fue nada – decía con nerviosismo por la pregunta

Foxy: dime la verdad, estos días Fox ha estado nervioso – decía con una mirada fría

Puppet: no puedo decírtelo Foxy es algo entre Fox y yo si él lo decide él se los dirá

Foxy: ok pero cuando despierte nos lo explicaran todo no me importa si no quiere – decía con un poco de enojo

Puppet: no te prometo nada esa es la decisión de Fox – decía tranquilo

En ese momento Foxy salió del cuarto de Fox para decirles a todos como estaba Fox

Chica: ¡¿Foxy?! – decía mientras corría asía el

Mangle: ¿Cómo esta Fox? ¿Está bien? – decía con preocupación

**Bonnie:** ¿Qué le paso a Fox?

**Foxy:** él está bien solo se desmallo pero no sé porque – decía tratando de tranquilizar a todos lo animatronics

**Freddy:** Pero no sabes que le paso – decía un poco más calmado

**Foxy: **ni idea pero quien sí sabe es Puppet – decía con enojo

**T. Freddy:** y ya le preguntaste que le paso – decía notando el enojo de Foxy

**Foxy:** no me quiso decir según él estaba platicando de algo que no me quiere decir dice que es un secreto de él y Fox – decía en tono desprecio

**T. Bonnie: **tranquilo Foxy de seguro Fox nos dice lo que paso – decía tratando de calmar a Foxy

**Mike: **si Foxy BonBon tiene razón esa marioneta de seguro nos dirá la verdad y si no le destrozare su caja de música – decía de brazos cruzados

**Foxy:** gracia Mike yo espero lo mismo – decía más calmado

**Puppet: **CHICOS Fox ya despertó

Cuando escucharon decir eso a la marioneta todos se fueron corriendo al cuarto de Fox y hay lo encontraron sentado en la cama agarrando su cabeza por el dolor

**Foxy:** estas bien hijo – decía con preocupación

**Fox:** me duele la cabeza – decía mientras veía a todos

**Fox:** porque todos me miran así – decía con nerviosismo por las miradas de todos

**Freddy:** que no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso?

**Fox:** no recuerdo con exactitud solo recuerdo que estaba hablando con el abuelo de… - se quedó callado al recordar de que estaba hablando con Puppet

**Bonnie:** de que estaban hablando tú y Puppet – decía con desesperación por la respuesta de Fox

**Foxy:** De que hablaban tú y Puppet… sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad hijo – decía con un tono amable

**Fox:** n…no era na…nada enserio – decía con nerviosismo

**Lucy:** por favor dinos de que hablaban tú y Puppet – decía con un tono preocupado

**Fox:** enserio no era nada importante – trataba de decir en tono calmado para que no siguieran preguntando

**Foxy:** Si no era tan importante entonces porque te desmallaste

**T. Freddy:** es cierto Fox por que te desmallaste? – decía con ironía

**Puppet:** creo que debería dejar descansar – decía mientras trataba de sacar a todos

**Foxy:** creo que tienes razón debes descansar – decía mientras salía del cuarto

**Puppet:** yo me quedare con él para cuidarlo – decía mientras cerraba la puerta

**Fox:** crees que debería decirles la verdad? – decía mientras agachaba la cabeza

**Puppet:** no todavía no están listos

**Fox:** ok, por cierto que te dije cuando Vincent me controlaba – decía con preocupación al ver la cara de temor de Puppet

**Puppet:** n…nada i…importante no te culpes por lo que dijo ese infeliz no eras tú era Vincent – decía con nerviosismo

**Fox:** por favor dime la verdad – decía aun con preocupación

**Puppet:** ok dijo que todos…íbamos…a…morir – decía con tristeza

**Fox:** no… NO! No se lo permitiré – decía con desesperación

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y lo siento por subirlo tan tarde es que no pude por falta de tiempo**

**Vincent: si clara si a falta de tiempo le dices ir al cine**

**Yo: me obligaron a ir mis papas**

**Fox: si como no**

**Yo: enserio me obligaron por mí me hubiera quedado escribiendo pero mi papa dice que soy como un murciélago por que no salgo de mi casa**

**Vincent: eso si te creo**

**Yo: hay ya cállate – decía mientras le lanzaba un pan tostado**

**Vincent: ok me callo – decía mientras se comía el pan tostado**

**Yo: bueno con esto me despido dejen review si les gusto**

**Vincent: nos leemos**

**Fox: pronto**

**Yo: adiós**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** deja de mentir

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien y lo siento por el capítulo de ayer es que lo hice en la noche y tenía sueño**

**Fox: en eso si te apoyo asta se tomó como tres tazas de café solo para terminar el capítulo de ayer**

**Yo: gracias por el apoyo y lo siento por si subo capítulos tarde o al siguiente día es que he estado un poco distraído y un poco deprimido pero no los molesto con mis sentimientos vamos con los review**

**Hashashin: tranquilo que muy pronto Vincent tendrá su merecido muy pronto**

**Vincent: muy bien ya tengo dos locos más que me quieren muerto**

**Fox: de hecho somos tres**

**skynight1215: creo que tienes razón**

**Vincent: cállate que por tu culpa no me dará pan**

**Rebecca Fox 12323: no habrá lemon…tal vez…NO no habrá lemon**

**Yo: bueno esos fueron todos los review gracias a todos por sus Reviews ustedes siempre me motivan a seguir el fic a todos los que lo leen gracias por TODOOOO el apoyo por eso les estaré eternamente agradecido **

**Vincent: eres muy sentimental**

**Fox: vamos con**

**Vincent: capitulo**

**Yo: de HOY**

* * *

**Puppet:** ok tranquilo por el momento tenemos que inventar una excusa de por qué te desmallaste -decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Fox

**Fox:** si creo que tienes razón no quiero que Vincent vuelva a parecer – decía con un poco de sarcasmo

**Lucy:** puedo pasar – decía mientras abría la puerta del cuarto

**Puppet:** si claro…bueno yo me voy que creo que falto aquí – decía con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** bien me piensas decir que te pasa – decía en tono seria

**Fox:** es que no si decirte si te lo digo tal vez ya no me quieras –decía con tristeza

**Lucy:** vamos dime tu sabes que yo siempre te quere – decía en tono amable

**Fox:** n…no puedo lo siento Lucy – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama

**Lucy:** por favor dime yo siempre te apoyare yo siempre te quere deja de mentir – decía mientras tomaba la mano de Fox pero este la quitaba inmediatamente

(Perdóname Lucy por lo que estoy a punto de hacer sé que jamás me lo perdonaras) pensaba Fox

**Fox:** te odio

**Lucy:** que dijiste

**Fox:** que te odio eres molesta que no entiendes que jamás te quise que solo fue algo pasajero – decía mientras se quedaba de espaldas para que no lo viera llorar

**Lucy:** F…Fox – decía mientras empezaba a llorar

**Fox:** fuera de mi cuarto no te quiero ver – decía mientras abría la puerta

**Lucy:** TE ODIO – decía mientras salía corriendo del cuarto llorando

**Foxy:** que paso Lucy porque lloras – decía mientras detenía a Lucy tomándola del hombro

**Lucy:** LO QUE PASA QUE TU HIJO ES UN IDIOTA – decía mientras salía corriendo de la pizzería

**Freddy:** pero que – decía con intriga

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hiso Lucy así que Foxy decidió ir a ver Fox para aclarar lo que había pasado

**Foxy:** que paso que le dijiste a Lucy para que saliera corriendo – decía en tono amable

**Fox:** la protegí – decía con la cabeza agachada

**Foxy:** de que la protegiste – decía con intriga

**Fox:** de mí mismo – decía mientras gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

**Foxy:** porque – decía mientras se sentaba en la cama alado de Fox

**Fox:** para no dañarla

**Foxy:** pero tú nunca la dañarías – decía mientras tomaba el hombro de Fox

**Fox:** me puedes dejar solo necesito pensar

**Foxy:** claro sabes que puedes confiar en mi – decía mientras salía del cuarto

**Vincent**: al fin se va no crees

**Fox:** ¡¿qué mierda?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Muéstrate – decía con temor

**Vincent:** tranquilo no te voy hacer daño solo estoy aquí para acompañarte

**Fox:** ¿Dónde estás?

**Vincent:** en tu cabeza

**Fox:** ¿quién eres?

**Vincent:** tú ya sabes quién soy

**Fox:** n...no sal sal de mi cabeza – decía mientras se sentaba en la cama

**Vincent:** tranquilo solo estoy para acompañarte

**Fox: **sal de mi cabeza por tu culpa perdí a Lucy

**Vincent:** no la necesitabas

**Fox: **tú no sabes nada por tu culpa tuve que hacer todo esto mentir a mi familia separarme de Lucy todo – decía con enojo

**Vincent:** claro que no yo no hice nada solo te motive a hacerlo

**Fox:** eso es mentira

**Vincent:** claro que sí que no lo sabes todos eran unos mentirosos todos te odian

**Fox: **eso es mentira mi familia me quiere

**Vincent:** claro piensa eso pero te darás cuentan de como todos te odia

**Fox:** déjame en paz ya no me tortures – decía mientras se ponía a llora

**Vincent:** yo no te torturo eso es lo que tú quieres

**Fox:** ya déjame en paz – decía con enojo mientras se veía en un espejo

**Vincent:** ha el niño zorro está enojado pero tú sabes que es cierto porque tu soy yo – decía mientras el reflejo de Fox cambiaba y se veía a Vincent

**Fox: **ESO ES MENTIRA YA VETE – decía mientras golpeaba el espejo lo rompía

**Vincent:** ok me voy pero no porque tú me digas sino porque tengo otros pendientes

**Fox:** porque esto me pasa a mí porque por que no puedo ser una persona normal porque – decía mientras lloraba en el suelo de rodillas con la mano ensangrentada

Desde ese momento toda la vida de Fox cambio ya no era el mismo ya casi no se presentaba en los shows bajo de calificaciones y Lucy ya ni la veía por qué había renunciado a guardia de seguridad Fox apenas la podía ver en la escuela como se había vuelto más distante tanto de su familia como de sus amigos empezaron a fastidiarlo en la escuela y cada vez se iba corrompiendo más y más también le afecto alegarse de su familia por que empezaban las peleas de el con su padre y con todos pero eso solo fue el comienzo de todo el mal que le esperaba

3 años después en algún otro lado

**Vincent:** ya casi está todo listo solo tiene que cumplir los 20

**Shadow Freddy:** ya estamos listos solo dinos cuando e iremos por el

**Vincent:** no aun no quiero divertirme un rato más

**Shadow Bonnie:** solo hay un pequeño inconveniente el guardia de seguridad él ya nos ha evitado una vez

**Vincent:** tranquilo yo me encargo de el

**Shadow Freddy:** y que hay de la marioneta

**Vincent: **ya está arreglado como una trampa

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y comenten si les gusto y díganme quien es el que atacar a Puppet? Y que le pasara a Mike? Comenten que creen que pasara**

**Fox: ERES UN DESGRACIADO TE MATARE – decía mientras secaba un cuchillo**

**Vincent: yo que tu corro**

**Yo. Mierda – decía mientras salía corriendo**

**Fox: MUERE POR SEPARARME DE MI LUCY**

**Yo: tal vez tengas razón y me merezca la muerte más de lo que tú crees pero aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer – decía mientras esquivaba algunos golpes**

**Vincent: bueno mientras estos se matan yo me despido por estos dos adiós nos leemos pronto**

**Yo: adiós**

**Fox: MUERE…. adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:** Muerte (parte 1)

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están todos espero que muy bien **

**Fox: y tu estas como una puta cabra – decía mientras trataba de romper la jaula**

**Yo: tranquilo sabes que te encerré por el bien de todos**

**Fox: más bien por tu bien pero te juro que cuando salga te matare por separarme de Lucy**

**Vincent: no crees que exageraste al encerrar a Fox hay**

**Yo: no bueno vamos con los Reviews**

**Hashashin****: tranquilo ya lo tengo todo bajo control ya no hay necesidad de matar a Fox además él también es importante para el fic**

**Fox: juro que si te veo de nuevo Hashashin**** te matare por dispararme**

**skynight1215****: gracias por defenderme y que bueno que te guste el fic**

**Yo: esos fueron todos los Reviews quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado y también quiero anunciarles que ya llegamos a más de 3000 vistas y todo es gracias a ustedes por todo su apoyo y siempre le estaré agradecidos **

**Vincent: seguro que no eres gay**

**Yo: eres un idiota **

**Vincent: jeje bueno vamos con el **

**Yo: capitulo**

**Fox: Te matare Hoy**

* * *

En el cuarto de Fox:

**Vincent: **al fin te das cuenta de cómo no te quieren – decía mientras aparecía entre las sombras

**Fox:** tienes razón nunca me quisieron – decía sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha

**Vincent:** al fin lo aceptas hoy abra un cumpleaños ¿no? – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Fox:** si eso que tiene que ver – decía con desinterés

**Vincent:** tiene mucho que ver por qué hoy te daré una sorpresa que jamás olvidaras

**Fox:** ¿una sorpresa? – decía aun sin levantar la cabeza

**Vincent:** si te prometo que te sorprenderá – decía mientras desaparecían entre las sombras

**Fox:** una sorpresa he… me gusta la idea – decía mientras levantaba la cabeza y se veía uno de sus ojos de color negro con un punto blanco y con una sonrisa sádica

Si todo avía cambiado en Fox el ahora ya no era como antes porque el acepto a Vincent y se preguntaran como y todo fue por una y simple razón por que ha perdido lo que lo mantenía cuerdo…. Lucy

Una semana antes de que Fox aceptara a Vincent

**Foxy:** estas bien hijo – decía mientras se sentaba a una orilla de la cama

**Fox:** si – decía mientras se cubría más con sus cobijas

**Foxy:** te pregunto por qué últimamente has estado muy irritado y distante – decía con amabilidad

**Fox:** no tengo nada – decía en tono molesto

**Foxy:** ok pero no te molestes solo quiero saber cómo estas todos nos preocupamos por ti

**Fox:** me puedes dejar solo

**Foxy:** no porque nos quieres alegar de ti – decía en tono tristeza y molesto

**Fox:** déjame solo – decía en tono molesto

**Foxy:** no explícame que te pasa por que te volviste así

**Fox:** ¡que me dejes solo! – decía mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama y abría la puerta

**Foxy:** ¡No! Dime que te pasa por que dejaste a Lucy porque nos dejaste a nosotros – decía en tono enojado

**Fox:** QUE TE LARGES DE MI CUARTO – decía mientras sus ojos se volvían negros pero Foxy no pudo notarlo porque no lo dejaba ver la obscuridad del cuarto

**Foxy:** NO NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME DIJAS QUE TE PASA

**Fox:** vete vete de mi cuarto no quiero hacerte daño – decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**Foxy:** Fox porque porque no me quieres decir que te pasa por que tienes que ocultarlo – decía mientras tomaba lo hombros de Fox

**Fox:** POR QUE NO QUIERO HACER DAÑO A NADIE MAS POR QUE ME ESTOY CONNVIRTIENDO EN UN MALDITO ASESINO ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAS Y VETE DE MI CUARTO – decía mientras lo sacaba del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta

**Fox:** porque porque me haces esto por haces que me separe de mi familia – decía mientras se sentaba de espaldas en la puerta

**Vincent:** yo no te separo de tu familia eso lo haces tú porque yo solo hice que te enojaras con la marioneta yo jamás te separe de tu familia eso ellos lo hicieron por entrometerse en asuntos que no les importa – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Fox:** NO TU FUISTE TU ME OBLIGASTE A SEPARARME DE MI FAMILIA POR TU CULPA ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN TI EN UN MALDITO ASESINO – decía con ira

**Vincent:** piensa lo que tú quieres pero te en cuenta esto… te separaste de tu familia porque eres débil que ni siquiera pudiste contra mi – decía lo último en susurro

Fox se quedó en shock era cierto fue tan débil que no pudo contra alguien que ya está muerto fue tan débil que no pudo proteger a su familia a Lucy

**Vincent:** bueno te dejo solo ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer…ha pero si quieres ser más fuerte sabes que solo hay una sola alternativa y lo sabes - decía en tono serio

**Fox:** sabes que no lo aceptare por que no estay tan loco como tú – decía con ira

**Vincent:** eso es lo que tú crees ya me voy para dejarte pensar sobre todo esto – decía mientras empezaba a desaparecer entre las sombras

**Fox:** eres un maldito idiota – decía deteniendo a Vincent

**Vincent:** si porque… soy yo el hombre morado – decía con una sonrisa

**Puppet:** Puedo pasar Fox – decía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

**Fox: **no quiero estar solo – decía con un tono triste

**Puppet:** por favor Fox necesito hablar contigo – decía en tono amable

**Fox:** no necesito estar solo – decía en tono triste

**Puppet:** porque no quieres hablar conmigo – decía en tono amable

**Fox:** tú ya sabes porque – decía en tono serio – decía en tono serio

**Puppet:** de eso quiero hablar - decía cambiando su tono de voz de amable a serio

**Fox:** no tengo que hablar contigo de esto - decía en tono molesto

**Puppet:** pero soy el único que puedes hablar de esto

**Fox: **estas igual que Foxy

**Puppet:** ¡¿Foxy?! Nunca le habías dicho así a tu padre

**Fox:** tú sabes que él no es mi padre es solo alguien que adopto a alguien que no sabe de dónde viene que no sabe que es si una persona normal o un asesino

**Puppet:** tú no eres un asesino

**Fox:** tal vez aun no pero muy pronto lo seré

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy y lo siento por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos es que no he tenido tiempo**

**Fox: no dijiste que me ibas a liberar**

**Yo: no te mantendrás hay hasta mañana**

**Vincent: no crees que es un poco cruel**

**Yo: lo dice el que asesino a 6 niños o asta más **

**Vincent: tienes razón mejor me callo**

**Yo: buen chico te ganaste un pan tostado – decía mientras le daba el pan tostado**

**Vincent: ES MIO mi precioso, mi precioso – decía mientras le arrebataba el pan de las manos y se iba corriendo a una esquina **

**Yo: me retracto él está más loco que yo**

**Fox: Tienes razón**

**Yo: bueno me despido **

**Fox: nos leemos pronto**

**Vincent: adios**


	15. Chapter 14 parte 2

**Capítulo 14: **Muerte (parte 2)

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien**

**Fox: si y tu muy bien porque no subiste capitulo estos 4 días**

**Vincent: si a todos los dejaste en suspenso**

**Yo: enserio lo siento pero tuve problemas con la escuela y problemas familiares y buenos esas cosas**

**Vincent: si como no **

**Yo: bueno vamos con los reviews **

**Hashashin****: ****a entonces hazle lo que quieras pero no lo lastimes tanto que lo necesito para el fic **

**Vincent: HEY yo no me drogo con el pan todo el tiempo**

**Fox: como que "no todo el tiempo"**

**Vincent: si porque solo lo hago los martes :3**

**Yo: ok… bueno recordatorio no darle pan a Vincent los martes**

**markusfenixGamer****: qué bueno que te gusto **

**Yo: bueno esos fueron todos los reviews ha y quiero que sepan una cosa que los capítulos están como decirlo… ¿conectados? Si conectados con mis sentimientos así que si el capítulo es triste es porque estoy triste pero bueno no los distraigo más**

**Vincent: vamos**

**Fox: con el **

**Yo: capítulo de hoy**

* * *

**3 Días antes de la sorpresa de Vincent**

Michel estaba de camino a la escuela algo triste porque sabía que iba a ver a Lucy por eso esas semanas no había ido a la escuela

**Lucy:** Hola Michel – decía con una sonrisa

**Michel:** Ah… Lucy… porque m…me hablas d…después de lo que te hice – decía con tristeza

**Lucy: **¿Después de lo que me hiciste? pero si tú me has hecho nada. De hecho me preocupaste ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela estas semanas? – decía con intriga

**Michel:** es cierto… nunca te dije la verdad de quien soy – decía en tono nostalgia

**Lucy:** ¿De qué hablas Michel? – decía con preocupasion

**Michel:** de nada Lucy – decía mientras empezaba a caminar

**Lucy:** ESPERA MICHEL – gritaba pero él no se inmuto y siguió caminado

**Vincent:** Ya no le vas a hablar a tu noviecita – decía con burla

**Michel:** no

**Vincent:** He que no decías "que la querías mucho"

**Michel:** si la quiero pero… me duele el corazón al estar cerca de ella y sé que si se entera de quien soy me dolerá más el corazón – decía con la cabeza baja

**Vincent:** ha eso es muy tierno de tu parte – decía con sarcasmo

**Michel:** cállate

**Vincent:** jejeje eso enójate así será más fácil para mi controlarte

**Michel:** jamás me uniría a ti para hacerle daño a mi familia – decía con ira

**Vincent:** eso ya lo veremos

Cuando se dio cuenta Michel ya estaba en la escuela estaba en la puerta a punto de entrar pero cuando estaba por entrar unas personas pasaron a su lado y lo empujaron

**Michel:** OYE ¡¿qué te pasa?! – gritaba con enojo y eso hiso que los nombrados se voltearan

**Desconocido:** A pero si miren quien es si es el ñoño al fin te dignas a venir – decía con sarcasmo uno de ellos

**Michel:** ya déjame de fastidiar Eduardo si no quieres salir dañado – decía con la cabeza agachada para que no vieran sus ojos que se empezaba a volver negros

**Vincent:** vamos Fox tú quieres matarlo – decía en la mente de Michel

**Eduardo:** he pero que me harás tu pequeño ñoño – decía con fastidio

**Michel:** solo… alégate de mí y déjame de fastidiar – decía mientras empezaba a caminar de manera rápida a su salón

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora de receso Michel iba caminado por las canchas pensativo pero de repente algo lo detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta era Eduardo y sus amigos

**Eduardo:** pero miren que tenemos aquí – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Michel:** no alégate de mí – decía con enojo

**Eduardo:** he nadie me habla así pequeño idiota – decía con enojo mientras le daba un golpe

**Michel:** eres un – iba a dar un golpe pero rápido reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sabía que eso era lo quería Vincent

**Eduardo:** ja lo sabía no puedes golpear porque eres un inútil – decaí mientras le daba otro golpe pero esta vez más fuerte que lo tiro al suelo

**Vincent:** Vamos golpéalo sabes que lo quieres

**Michel: **NO

**Eduardo:** no que he que no quieres que te siga golpeando – decía con sarcasmo mientras le daba patadas aun en el suelo

**Vincent:** vamos mátalo mata a este idiota

**Michel:** NO no quiero hacerles daño

**Eduardo:** no me quieres hacer daño he entonces yo te hare daño – decía mientras lo levantaba y lo lanzaba contra una pared

**Vincent:** MATALO

**Michel:** no lo hare

**Vincent:** vamos acéptame así nadie más te hará daño

**Michel:** enserio nadie más me hará daño

**Eduardo:** con quien hablas pequeño engendro – decía mientras lo agarraba del cuello

**Vincent:** enserio nadie más te hará daño ni siquiera Lucy

**Michel:** entonces te acep… - pero fue interrumpido por al dejar de sentir los golpes

**Lucy:** DEJALO EDUARDO – gritaba mientras empujaba al mencionado e interponiéndose entre él y Michel

**Eduardo:** ja hasta una niña tiene que defenderte – decía con fastidio

**Lucy:** VETE DE AQUÍ O SI NO LLAMO A LOS PROFESOERES

**Eduardo:** no deberías estar con alguien así Lucy porque no estas mejor conmigo

**Lucy:** él no es mi novio el solo es un amigo

Eso hiso que Michel le doliera el corazón porque si se enteraba de quien era realmente dejarían de ser amigos

**Eduardo:** si claro amigos – decía mientras se iba

Después de irse Eduardo y sus amigos Lucy rápidamente trataba de ayudar a Michel pero él se alegaba de ella

**Lucy:** vamos Michel déjame ayudarte – decía con amabilidad

**Michel:** déjame no te necesito – decía mientras se levantaba con dificultad

**Lucy:** claro que me necesitas deja tu honor y déjame ayudarte – decía mientras se acercaba a Michel

**Michel:** No por favor déjame y no no es por eso que no te necesito – decía con enojo fingido porque realmente quería estar con Lucy

**Lucy:** pero – trato de justificarse pero Michel la interrumpió

**Michel:** por favor déjame solo

**Lucy:** ok – decía con tristeza

Después de que Lucy se fuera Michel se paró y se fue a su salón

**Michel:** que estuve por hacer soy un idiota – decía con frustración

**Vincent:** lo que estuviste por hacer es matar a esos idiotas si no hubiera sido por esa idiota

**Michel:** no le digas así a Lucy – decía con ira

**Vincent:** bueno ya que no está ella ahora sí que decías antes de que nos interrumpieran

**Michel:** que eres un idiota

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normalmente pero Michel seguía pensando lo que había ocurrido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en el receso estaba a punto de aceptar a Vincent de dejar que lo utilice para matar a su familia "en que estaba pensando" se decía así mismo pero cuando termino las clases él se fue normal asía la pizzería pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la pizzería estaba pasando por un callejón y de repente siente que alguien lo agarra y lo avienta contra una pared

**Eduardo:** ahora no abra nadie que te proteja – decía mientras lo empezaba a golpear

**Michel:** detente por favor no quiero hacerte daño

**Eduardo:** quieres que me detenga – decía en tono burla mientras lo seguía golpeando

Golpe tras golpe lo iban afectando cada vez más a su cordura hasta el punto de casi romperse

**EN LA MENTE DE MICHEL**

**Vincent:** vamos acéptame así podrás hacer lo que tú quieras

**Michel:** lo que yo quiera

**Vincent:** lo que tú quieras vamos acéptame y nadie podrá hacerte nada

**Michel:** entonces… te…acepto

**Vincent:** has elegido bien

**FUERA DE LA MENTE DE MICHEL**

**Eduardo:** siempre me he preguntado que hay debajo de tu gorra – decía mientras tomaba la gorra de Michel pero antes de podérsela quitar toda Michel le detuvo la mano

**Shadow Fox** (lo llamare así porque ya acepto a Vincent): Te dije que me dejaras en paz si no querías salir lastimado – decía con una sonrisa sádica mientras uno de sus ojos se volvía negro y su voz se volvía más ronca

**Eduardo:** ¿¡qué demonios!?

**Shadow Fox: **es tu fin – decía mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago

**Eduardo:** ¡¿qué demonios eres?! – decía con miedo mientras empezaba a retroceder

**Shadow Fox:** soy tu peor pesadilla – decía mientras empezaba a acercársele

* * *

**AL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO no saben cuánto me costó ya que fue el capítulo más largo que echo **

**Fox: si te costó mucho que hasta te detenías de escribir para jugar**

**Yo: sip porque tu también arias lo mismo XD**

**Vincent: por favor devuélveme el pan tostado T-T**

**Yo: no hasta que me prometas que dejaras de drogarte con pan**

**Vincent: te lo prometo pero por favor devuélveme el pan tostado**

**Yo: ok te lo devuelvo pero si te veo drogándote de nuevo con pan te lo quito**

**Vincent: si te lo juro no me drogare con pan – decía mientras se lo empezaba a comer**

**Yo: bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado**

**Fox: y nos leemos pronto**

**Vincent: adiós**

**Yo: adiós a todos y a todas**


	16. Chapter 14 parte 3

**Capítulo 14:** muerte (parte 3)

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están espero que muy bien y lamento informarles que estamos en los últimos capítulos de este fic**

**Publico: BUUUUUUUUUU (lanzan tomates)**

**Yo: si ya sé que me odian por terminar este fic que tanto les ha gustado pero saben lo que dicen que lo bueno siempre debe terminar **

**Fox: te odio**

**Yo: y ahora porque si no te echo nada **

**Fox: por separarme de Lucy**

**Yo: lo siento si pero te prometo que te lo recompensare ok**

**Fox: ok pero si sales con otra de sus tonterías juro que te matare y nadie me podrá detener **

**Yo: estoy muerto de muchas maneras**

**Vincent: porque estás muerto?**

**Yo: por nada bueno vamos con los reviews **

**Hashashin: qué bueno que estas aquí porque me van a matar después del capítulo de hoy**

**Vincent: te odio por lanzarme ese pan tostado con la granada**

**Asdfkid: ok lo siento por tanta violencia y te prometo…no mejor no te prometo nada del final ya que puede salir cualquier cosa retorcida de esta cabecita mía :3**

**Yo: esos fueron todos los reviews gracias y siguán comentando ha y quiero proponerles algo díganme que prefieren otro fic o una secuela de este fic comenten que les gustaría más**

**Vincent: bueno vamos**

**Fox: con el capitulo**

**Yo: de hoy**

* * *

Shadow Fox estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo a Eduardo pero alguien lo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era dejo de golpearlo ya que era Lucy

**Lucy:** ¡¿qué ases Michel que te pasa?! – se sorprendió al darse cuenta del ojo de Shadow Fox

**Shadow Fox: **tú vete de aquí – decía con ira

**Lucy: **que te pasa Michel este no eres tu – decía con miedo

**Shadow Fox: **tú no sabes nada de mí ni siquiera sabes quién soy realmente – decía con una sonrisa sádica

Lucy no sabía que contestar ya que estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo Shadow Fox

**Lucy: **¿quién eres realmente? – decía con miedo

**Shadow Fox: **te diré una pista para ver si adivinas quien soy – decía con una sonrisa

**Vincent: **mátala de una vez

**Shadow Fox: **primera pista soy alguien que conoces de hace mucho tiempo – decía mientras se acercaba a Lucy

**Shadow Fox: **¿no? aun no adivinas entonces segunda pista te gustaba estar conmigo – cada vez que hablaba se iba acercando más a Lucy

**Shadow Fox:** sigues sin adivinar última pista éramos novios - decía lo último con seriedad

**Lucy:** no es cierto….Fox – decía mientras se alegaba de Shadow Fox

**Shadow Fox:** al fin adivinas y a la vez no ya que como te darás cuenta me veo diferente ya que acepte lo que realmente soy….un asesino – decía mientras empezaba a estrangular a Lucy

**Lucy: **Fox por favor detente me estás haciendo daño – decía con dificultad

**Vincent: **mátala ya

**EN LA MENTE DE FOX**

Fox estaba despertando pero cuando iba abriendo los ojos todo estaba obscuro

**Fox:** donde estoy – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo

**Shadow: **estás en tu mente

**Fox:** ¿quién eres? – decía mientras miraba para todas partes

**Shadow: **soy tu

**Fox:** cómo es posible

**Shadow:** no lo recuerdas me aceptaste para que dejaras de sufrir – decía mientras le mostraba lo que pasaba fuera de su mente

**Fox: **no DEJA IR A LUCY ELLA NO TINE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO

**Shadow: **ahora si la quieres

**Fox: **QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ

**Shadow:** y que me aras si no la dejo

**Fox: **QUE LA DEJES - decía mientras empezaba a salir un aura de un zorro blanco de su espalda

**Shadow: **impresionante así que eres más poderoso de lo que pensaba

**Fox:** TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS

**Shadow: **ok la dejare solo por esta vez

FUERA DE LA CABEZA DE FOX

Lucy se estaba a punto de desmallar pero empezó a sentir que la soltaban y al final calo al suelo

**Shadow Fox: **vete de aquí si no quieres que te lastime

**Lucy:** porque haces esto

**Shadow Fox: **QUE TE VAYAS

Lucy no contesto por el miedo que sentía así que se fue corriendo Shadow Fox también se fue de allí cuando entro en la pizzería rápidamente volvió su ojo negro a su color normal para que nadie sospechara así que decidió ir a su cuarto y cuando llego se puso a pensar ¿porque no la había matado? ¿Porque no lo hiso? Pero dejo de pensar eso cuando llego Puppet a su cuarto

**Puppet:** Fox estas bien últimamente te he visto más distante de lo normal

**Fox:** quien te dijo que podías entrar en mi cuarto – decía con desinterés

**Puppet:** he porque me hablas asi Fox yo no te echo nad… - se iba acercando pero fue interrumpido al darse cuenta del aura morada que lo rodeaba a Fox

**Fox:** ¿qué te pasa tonta marioneta? ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?

**Puppet: **F…Fox eres tú – decía con miedo

**Fox: **el único y el autentico

**Puppet: **no es cierto que le hiciste a Fox

**Vincent:** ¿yo? Nada solo lo incite a ser mejor que ustedes – decía mientras aparecía de las sombras

**Puppet:** eres un… - pero fue interrumpido por un golpe

Shadow Fox estaba golpeando a Puppet pero antes de poderlo rematar alguien lo detuvo de seguir golpeándolo y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar se dio cuenta de quien era y era Foxy

**Shadow Fox:** hola padre – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Foxy: **tú no eres mi hijo

**Shadow Fox: **entonces quien soy – decía con seriedad

**Foxy: **un monstro

* * *

**Si ya se el capítulo fue muy corto pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser igual de largo que los otros **

**Fox: ERES UN DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PERRA – decía mientras venia corriendo con una motosierra**

**Yo: ok tranquillo si sé que estás enojado – decía mientras esquivaba los golpes**

**Fox: MUERETE HIJO DE PUTA**

**Vincent: bueno como estos se están matando entre si yo voy a despedir el capítulo de hoy adiós nos leemos pronto **

**Yo: adiós y…ayúdenme **

**Fox: muerte de una vez a y adiós**


	17. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**(Se escuchan susurros)**

**No pienso salir me lanzaran una piedra**

**Claro que no si realmente te apoyan no te harán nada **

**Seguros **

**Si**

**Ok haya voy**

**Sale de la obscuridad **

**Yo: hola a to…. (Le lanzan una piedra a la cara)**

**Vincent: bueno al parecer tenía razón **

**Fox: si creo que si**

**(5 minutos después)**

**Yo: ha… mi cabeza que paso**

**Vincent: bueno una de las tantas personas que hay te lanzaron una piedra a la cara **

**Fox: y bueno te desmayaste y no pudiste dar tu explicación de porqué vas a volver a escribir**

**Yo: ha ya recuerdo me ayudan a levantarme (decía mientras lo levantaban)**

**Yo: bueno ya hablando enserio primero que nada quiero decirles muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron enserio les agradezco mucho y me imagino que se preguntaran porque he vuelto a escribir después de tanto tiempo y es porque un día estaba leyendo un fic (no recuerdo cual era) y de repente se me ocurrió leer mi fic y la verdad me dio risa porque me di cuenta de todos los horrores ortográficos que tenía pero me di cuenta que aun así a ustedes les gustaba como ya escribía sin importar que mal escribiera, aunque diera mal la información de algunas cosas pero a ustedes no les importaba y luego leí los comentarios que me dieron y recordé la primera vez que los leí y bueno me puse muy feliz y decidí que aunque pasarán muchas cosas ustedes siempre me apoyaban en todo y decidí que esto es lo que realmente me hacía feliz y bueno así que aquí estoy**

**Vincent: en pocas palabras te volviste gay **

**Yo: NO¡**

**Fox: bueno vas empezar con el capítulo sí o no**

**Yo: mmmmmm so :3**

**Fox: eso no contesta mi pregunta **

**Yo: no mañana seguire con la serie si es que no me dejan mucha tarea**

**Vincent: mientras nosotros te seguiremos fastidiando **

**Yo: como siempre ¬.¬**

**Fox: exacto XD **

**Yo: bueno ya saben i back bitches **

**Vincent y Fox: y nosotros **

**Yo: bueno nos**

**Vincent: vemos**

**Fox: mañana **

**Yo: enserio ya extrañaba hacer eso bueno adiós **


	18. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:** La sorpresa

**HOLAAA A TODOS como están espero que bien **

**Vincent: ahora si vas a continuar con el fic**

**Yo: si**

**Fox: ahora que lo recuerdo (saca un cuchillo)**

**Yo: he F..Fox qu..que haces **

**Fox: nada solo ya recordé por te quería muerto**

**Yo: estoy muerto **

**Vincent: bueno mientras Fox mata a eedt vamos con la historia**

* * *

Fox despertó del shock que tubo por escuchar a su padre decirle así y solo bajo su cabeza y se fue corriendo al part and sevice

**Vincent: **ves ellos nunca te quisieron siempre te despreciaron nunca te quisieron

**Fox:** tienes razón nunca me quisieron

**Vincent: **Entonces vamos a darles una sorpresa

**Fox:** A que te refieres

**Vincent:** no te puedo decir nada todavía aun no eres totalmente como yo

**Shadow Fox:** que tengo que hacer

**Vincent: **destruye todo lo que te han dado que no tengas más vínculo con ellos

Cuando escucho eso Fox rápidamente se fue a su cuarto no sin antes revisar si alguien seguía allí, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba despegado cerró la puerta y empezó a destruir todo lo que le dieron fotos, juguetes, ropa, etc.

**Vincent:** al fin te das cuenta de cómo no te quieren – decía mientras aparecía entre las sombras

**Fox:** tienes razón nunca me quisieron – decía sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha

**Vincent: **al fin lo aceptas hoy abra un cumpleaños ¿no? – decía con una sonrisa sádica

**Fox:** si eso que tiene que ver – decía con desinterés

**Vincent:** tiene mucho que ver por qué hoy te daré una sorpresa que jamás olvidaras

**Fox:** ¿una sorpresa? – decía aun sin levantar la cabeza

**Vincent:** si te prometo que te sorprenderá – decía mientras desaparecían entre las sombras

**Fox:** una sorpresa he… me gusta la idea – decía mientras levantaba la cabeza y se veía uno de sus ojos de color negro con un punto blanco y con una sonrisa sádica

Así paso así fue como Fox perdió todo lo que quedaba de su humanidad pero no todo estaba perdido aun había luz en el

**"MENTE DE FOX"**

**Fox: **otra vez aquí jamás podre escapar de aquí

**¿?: **Eso es mentira puedes escapar si tú quieres pero tienes que saber quién realmente eres tu

**Fox:** he quien habla donde estas

**¿?:** Estoy en todas partes ya que yo soy tú

**Fox:** que quieres decir?

**¿?:** Yo soy quien realmente eres el verdadero tu

**Fox:** que quieres decir con "tienes que saber quién eres realmente eres tú"

**¿?:** Eso tendrás que saberlo tú

**Fox:** pero como quieres que lo sepa si ni siquiera sé que soy realmente

**Fox:** OYE contéstame mierda

**"EN EL CUARTO DE FOX"**

**Vincent:** ya quieres saber cuál es la sorpresa

**Shadow Fox: **claro

**Vincent:** simple cuando sea el cumpleaños mata a el único guardia que no han podido matar los inútiles juguetes

**Shadow Fox:** hablas de…

**Vincent:** exacto Mike

* * *

**Sé que es un capitulo corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir escribiendo si este capítulo lo escribí a las 11:00 de la noche **

**Vincent: no te hagas que te has dormido más tarde **

**Fox: eso es cierto**

**Yo: es que no me quiero desvelar si no mañana no me despierto para ir a la escuela :c**

**Vincent: si nunca te despiertas siempre llegas tarde **

**Yo: eso es mentira no siempre llego tarde solo la mayoría XD**

**Fox: sigues igual de retrasado mental**

**Yo: no soy retrasado soy especial pero bueno **

**Fox: no ibas a preguntarles algo?**

**Yo: cierto PREGUNTA **

**Vincent: deja de imitar a German**

**Yo: perdón jeje no pero ya enserio como ya sabrán se está a punto de terminar este fic y quería preguntarles si hago la secuela de este fic u otro **

**Fox: y bueno nos**

**Vincent: leemos**

**Yo: pronto ADIOS**


End file.
